1. Field of the invention:
This invention relates in general to highway signs or markers used to mark boundaries of the roadway, and in particular to a marker that is flexible so that it will deflect if struck by a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Highway departments use numerous markers alongside highways to mark the highway. One type of marker is a post that has a reflector mounted to it. Most of these markers are metal. Consequently if a vehicle veers off the road and strikes the post, substantial damage occurs. Also, if the marker is located on the grass area, the mowing of the grass is more difficult. It is time consuming to mow around the various markers.
Recently, flexible posts for markers have been introduced. If struck by a vehicle, the post will deflect. In the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,823, an elastomeric sleeve connects the base to the post. The post bends at the elastomeric sleeve to a horizontal position. The post will spring back. This not only avoids damage to the post and vehicle if struck by a vehicle, but also allows a mowing tractor to drive over the post without damage.
While the type shown in the above-mentioned patent is workable, there is a possibility that the post will be damaged if struck by a vehicle traveling at a high enough speed. The flexible element must be fairly stiff to stabilize the post in wind. Also, the post itself is tubular and of a plastic material. Consequently, if a vehicle bumper strikes the post it may damage the post, causing it to bend at a point other than at the flexible element.